


Мёртвые драконы

by Simon_C



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Передозировка флаффом. Имеются всяческие неприличные намеки на личную жизнь Трандуила.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Мёртвые драконы

**Author's Note:**

> Передозировка флаффом. Имеются всяческие неприличные намеки на личную жизнь Трандуила.

Отец гонит его по лесу как зверя — огнём, мечом и криком.  
Нет больше звонких небес Дориата, и нет бесконечного ощущения покоя, и ничего больше нет.  
— Беги, — говорит Орофер и крепко сжимает меч.  
Трандуилу кажется — вокруг всё пылает, тонет в обжигающей зелени, и он бежит, в его руках ничего, ни следа оружия, отец не позволил и не позволит.  
— Учись защищать себя сам! — кричит Орофер, и голос его страшен в гневе, и зелёное море темнеет над головой.  
Дориат был славен и тих, Дориата больше нет, и Трандуил бежит.  
А потом лес загорается по-настоящему.  
Всё начинается с мелкой колкой искры, ветер подхватывает её, послушный воле синдар, и зелёное море становится красным.  
И Трандуил просыпается. 

— Вам стоит больше отдыхать, — говорит ему одна из прислуги, рыжая, яркая, и даже она не поднимает глаз.  
Трандуил кивает, поднимаясь с постели.  
Он чувствует себя бесконечно тяжёлым, и невыносимо жжётся под кожей на левой щеке.  
Ему хочется провести ладонью, чтобы убедиться — там нет больше ничего, время затянуло раны, но он не стал бы, даже будь в комнате один. Не стоит сдаваться на милость желаниям и слабостям, и то и другое — части исконно человеческой натуры.  
Трандуил молча подходит к окну, мягко оглаживает пальцами живое, шершавое дерево и успокаивается. Здесь никогда не было огня.  
— Владыка, — тихо зовёт его рыжая эльфийка. — Могу ли я идти?  
Трандуил кивает, не оборачиваясь.  
Смотреть сейчас в глаза хоть кому-нибудь он не в силах — внутри всё переворачивается, перед глазами всё ещё старый лес, и разве можно вынырнуть из кошмара, который длится тысячелетия, за пару жалких минут?  
«Можно», — говорил отец, крепко сжимая рукоять своего меча.  
Когда-то Трандуил ему верил.  
Теперь Орофер мёртв, а с мёртвыми сложно спорить, они не желают тебе отвечать, и это хуже всего.  
За рыжей эльфийкой закрывается дверь, всё так же тихо и мягко.  
Трандуилу хочется обернуться и заорать во всё горло, или, быть может, разодрать щеку ногтями, или хотя бы кинуть в стену пустой кубок. Ещё вчера вечером кубок был с вином, нынче он пуст.  
Трандуил молча касается пальцами тёплой древесины и не делает ничего. 

У Леголаса острый взор и лицо, которое Трандуил не может терпеть.  
Его собственное лицо.  
Светлые глаза, как две льдинки, колючие и цепкие, они обжигают и глядят, кажется, в самую глубь.  
Трандуилу не нравятся глаза собственного сына, и всё же он смотрит, как учится он управляться с луком, как кивает серьёзно своим учителям — у него много учителей, Трандуил заботится о том, чтобы у его сына было лучшее из возможного.  
Леголас подвижен и скор, когда вырастет, станет строен, и гибок, и светел. Леголас будет править, и Трандуил сыном горд, он действительно горд, но стоит стреле Леголаса лечь мимо назначенной цели, просыпается внутри чёрная злоба, и Трандуил не может, не умеет отыскать её причины.  
Этому Орофер его не учил.  
Он вообще многому его не учил.  
Быть может, не успел, а может, не желал вовсе; как понять, что было на уме у мертвеца?  
Трандуил не желает теперь понимать.  
Он дурно спит по ночам, уже которое столетие дурно. Синдар не снятся кошмары, кошмары — удел человеческий, и всё же он их видит.  
Трандуилу снятся сны, в которых смерть и огонь, и сам он в огне, и его лес, и его отец.  
Ему снятся крики и меч, и иногда — изредка — снится звонкое небо Дориата, под которым разливается лазурь.  
Иногда небо Дориата в его снах становится низким и светлым, и тогда кажется, что можно дотянуться ладонью до его благодати.  
Иногда оно горит в пламени дракона, осыпается прахом, и тогда Трандуил просыпается, задыхаясь, молча поднимается с постели, отбрасывая в сторону простыни, и опустошает кувшин вина, принесённый накануне рыжей эльфийкой.  
У эльфийки глаза — золотистый мёд, и сама она податливая, нежная, Трандуил не помнит её имени или, скорее, не знает, с ним такое случается, но спросить ему неловко.  
Орофер говорил — помни имена тех, кто тебе служит.  
Трандуил помнил, но память не спасла Ороферу жизнь, и никто её не спас, а значит, не так всеведущ он был, как казалось тысячу лет назад. 

— Держи меч, — говорит Орофер и сжимает свой.  
Трандуил предпочёл бы лютню, или, быть может, арфу, но рукоять ложится в его ладони родной тяжестью, в ней ощущается нечто давно знакомое, крепкое, как рука старого друга.  
— Зачем он мне? — спрашивает Трандуил осторожно. Иногда его отцу приходят в голову не лучшие идеи.  
— Будешь учиться защищаться, — коротко отвечает Орофер и делает шаг вперёд.  
Вечером Трандуил осторожно ощупывает лицо и чувствует странное — отец говорит, это зовётся отёком и быстро пройдёт. Тело ноет, в нём неуютно и тесно, и неясно, чего больше хочется — взять меч в руки ещё раз или не брать никогда вовсе.  
— Держи меч, — говорит ему Орофер следующим утром и не оставляет выбора.  
Трандуил делает шаг вперёд и учится нападать. 

Орофер гонит его по лесу как зверя — огнём, мечом и криком, и Трандуил прячется в тени деревьев, скользит, ищет взглядом противника.  
Сейчас Орофер ему не отец; он враг, а враг должен быть уничтожен, пусть даже нет ни меча, ни лука, всегда есть собственное тело, и оно — лучшее оружие, главное — суметь с ним совладать.  
Жечь лес — великое кощунство, и Трандуил почти осознаёт, что на самом деле нет ни пламени, ни крика, но поддаётся иллюзии с наслаждением. Орофер неосторожен, он слишком тяжёл и шумен, много движения, куда меньше толку, Трандуила же скрывает тень деревьев, она всегда на его стороне.  
Упоительное ощущение бескрайней свободы наполняет его до краёв, и в какой-то момент Трандуил забывает, кажется, обо всём. О пожаре, о своём загонщике, о причине своего бегства, он растворяется в биении пульса этого мира и подстраивается под его ритм.  
Он оставляет Орофера далеко позади, и ему не страшен больше ни его крик, ни его меч, ни огонь.  
Синдар не должно вести себя так, синдар не должно воспитывать своё дитя подобным образом, синдар не должно. Ороферу на это, кажется, наплевать.  
Когда Трандуил возвращается к собратьям, весь в мокрой прелой листве и одурело счастливый, его встречают взгляды, полные мягкой укоризны.  
Он чувствует себя неловким, почти уязвлённым. Орофер учил — себя нужно защищать мечом, но как защититься мечом от взгляда?  
Трандуил помнит — жалит лишь то лезвие, которое остро, а значит, взгляд должен быть острым тоже.  
Орофер смотрит — спокойно и колко.  
Трандуил похож на него, невероятно похож. А значит, он сможет так же. 

Теперь он может это наверняка, и тот же взгляд видит у своего сына. Ему не нравится взгляд, и не нравится, как ужасающе похож на него Леголас — до самых кончиков пальцев, до мельчайших морщин, которые появятся позже.  
Когда Трандуил думает, что ненавидит Орофера — отец, стоит привыкнуть хотя бы в мыслях называть его отцом — за умение держать меч, за взгляд, от которого теперь не избавиться ни на минуту, и даже наедине с собой зеркало не желает показывать ему иной картины.  
— У тебя чудесное дитя, Трандуил, — говорит ему Элронд однажды, глядя на Леголаса.  
Он приехал в леса по своей воле, ему ничего не нужно, он зачем-то зовет Трандуила другом, от этого порой бывает неловко.  
Леголас стоит рядом с ними, вытянутый, как струна арфы, на нём можно сыграть пока ещё любую мелодию — или не играть ничего.  
— Да, — говорит Трандуил, понимая, что иного не может сказать. Через силу кладёт руку на макушку Леголаса и тут же её отнимает, когда тот поднимает глаза и смотрит — ошарашенно, недоверчиво, с надеждой.  
Трандуил думает, что когда-то он смотрел на своего отца так же, быть может.  
Элронд молчит, и Трандуил за это ему благодарен. 

У Леголаса много учителей.  
Его обучают как следует — манерам, наречию, истории и много ещё чему, он ужасающе юн, но уже неплохо стреляет из лука. Ему кивают одобрительно, и он кивает в ответ. Как взрослый.  
Трандуил предпочитает наблюдать издалека.  
Леголас похож на Орофера — так похож, что Трандуилу не хватает силы подойти ближе, потому что он помнит. Его память — бремя.  
Страшно подойти однажды чуть ближе и услышать знакомый голос, страшно почувствовать на плече старую хватку.  
Страшно увидеть мертвеца в глазах сына.  
Синдар почитают ушедших, но в Трандуиле всегда было много чуждого, много лишнего, и мёртвый Орофер страшит его, как страшат сновидения и пламя на щеке.  
И Леголас, ужасающе юный Леголас, страшит его так же.  
Трандуил думает, останься он тогда под небом Дориата — ничего бы этого не было. Ни снов, ни смертей, ни мечей.  
Иногда он скучает по Дориату и его лазурному спокойствию, иногда он крепко сжимает рукоять меча — как учил Орофер — и возглавляет вылазки.  
Многолапым мохнатым отродьям нравятся его леса, и с ними можно — огнём и мечом.  
— Уничтожьте гнездо, — говорит Трандуил, обнажая свой меч, и атакует первым. После таких вылазок о нём ползут новые слухи, множатся, как пауки, перебираются шустро с места на места.  
О том, что Владыка страшен с оружием в руках. О том, что бьётся он с человеческой яростью.  
О том, что Владыке не стоит перечить, если не желаешь навлечь его гнев.  
Орофер был бы горд.  
Леголас горд тоже — он смотрит на Трандуила с детским восхищением в глазах, как не смотрит ни на одного из своих многочисленных учителей, и это странным образом льстит.  
Леголаса учат биться, но ни один из его учителей не знает ни гнева, ни ярости, лесные эльфы не так спокойны, как их собратья, и всё же им не хватает огня.  
Но Трандуилу хватает его сполна.

Всё происходит одним днём и как будто случайно — Леголас в который раз берётся за меч. Неловко — право, ну будто бы впервые. Он смотрит на чучело, переводит взгляд назад на свой меч и замахивается неуклюже.  
— Стой, — слышит Трандуил как будто бы со стороны свой голос и удивляется — до чего выходит у него уверенно, громко. Его слово веско, и не заметить со стороны, что сердце, его беспокойное сердце, вдруг заколотилось.  
Леголас оборачивается, почти испуганный. Его оружие — лук, его не обучают обращаться с мечом, он взял его в оружейной без дозволения — всё это Трандуил читает в глазах, как в открытой книге. Перед ним всего лишь дитя. Пусть оно похоже на мертвеца, сходство внешнее, сердцевина же у Леголаса иного рода.  
— Ты неверно его держишь, — говорит Трандуил вслух, выходя из тени, и растягивает губы в улыбке. Губы ему непослушны — он не улыбался давно; но всё же выходит мягко, кажется, потому что Леголас не выглядит больше заполошной птахой, теперь он смотрит на Трандуила с надеждой.  
Трандуил вытаскивает из ножен свой собственный клинок — он давно уже с ним не расстаётся — и подбрасывает его на ладони.  
— Защищайся.  
Леголас кивает с готовностью и смотрит во все глаза.  
Ещё недоверчивый, но уже — одурело счастливый. 

Заканчивают они поздно ночью, и тело наверняка кажется Леголасу тяжёлым, неповоротливым, но он не выдаёт себя ни единым жестом, он шагает вровень с Трандуилом и смотрит, Эру Единый, как же он смотрит.  
— Спасибо за урок, Владыка, — неловко шепчет Леголас, сгибая спину, когда они доходят до покоев Трандуила.  
И Трандуил сдаётся — приседает на корточки рядом с ним, касается ладонью макушки и улыбается, как умеет.  
— Никогда ни перед кем не смей гнуть спины, — говорит он тихо.  
— Но вы мой Владыка, — упрямо отвечает Леголас, не решаясь поднять взгляда.  
— Прежде владыки я твой отец.  
Когда Леголас вскидывает голову — во взгляде его страшное. И Трандуил понимает, что дороги назад не будет. Закончилось время, когда можно было стоять в тени и молчании, теперь он сам будет учить своего сына, своими руками.  
Огнём и мечом, и, может быть, криком, тяжёлой рукой, как сумеет, но — сам. Пусть Леголас когда-нибудь станет вспоминать его с ненавистью.  
Но он будет жить. 

Ночью, когда Трандуил всё же проваливается в тяжёлый сон, Орофер снова приходит к нему.  
Во сне щека невыносимо ноет, а отец — всё же отец, так будет правильно — сидит напротив, усталый и тощий. Его одежда в крови, на руках рубленые раны, но он всё же сидит.  
Он ждёт.  
Трандуил ждёт тоже, не решаясь прервать молчание.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — говорит Орофер, когда перед ними взвивается до небес костёр. — Скажи мне, что без меня с тобой всё будет хорошо.  
— Будет, — эхом отзывается Трандуил.  
С тобой было хуже — так думает он, вглядываясь в пламя. 

Поутру у него снова ноет щека, но уже терпимо, рыжая эльфийка глядит так, что невозможно истолковать её взгляд иначе, и Трандуил сдаётся.  
— Как твоё имя? — спрашивает он.  
— Айра, Владыка.  
— Тебе подходит, — замечает Трандуил и мимоходом касается её волос. Яркая, плотная волна красного цвета.  
Совсем как огонь дракона. 

Дориат был велик и запечатан в себе самом, когда-то, теперь же печати сняты — раз и теперь уже навсегда.  
Для Трандуила печать слетела в битве.  
— Я хорош, — говорит он отцу. — Я достаточно хорош, я готов.  
— Ты должен быть лучшим, — отвечает Орофер, и для Трандуила он — главная печать, его препятствие, и через него не перебраться.  
Отец велик.  
Когда они покидали дом, Трандуилу казалось, что он сам так и не сумел его покинуть. Навсегда остался там, в уютном ограниченном мире со звонким небом. Отец же, кажется, до конца тому миру никогда и не принадлежал, потому и бросил его так легко.  
У эльфов не бывает шрамов, и у Трандуила их тоже нет, есть только болезнь, и она подтачивает дух изнутри, делает слабее и мельче.  
У каждого свой дракон, и каждый бьётся с ним отведённое ему бессмертие, рубит ему голову, взрезает крылья, дракон возвращается заново каждый раз, и каждый раз его пламя делается сильнее.  
У дракона Трандуила его собственное лицо, и что ему чешуйчатые ящеры с их огнём, когда его собственный дракон умеет разить взглядом.  
На Леголаса всё ещё страшно смотреть, но Трандуил привыкает, изо дня в день он всё больше принимает участие. Трандуил больше не наблюдатель.  
У рыжей эльфийки мягкие глаза, мягкие волосы и такая же мягкая гладкая плоть, за это придётся однажды расплатиться последствиями, но Трандуил к ним готов.  
В самом деле, что может случиться с ним страшнее уже случившегося?  
Последний союз давно позади, годы летят быстрее, чем приходит желтизна на смену молодой зелёной листве, Трандуил всё ещё жив, несмотря ни на что.  
Ему снятся дурные сны, с этим ничего не поделаешь, можно только разделить ложе с живым существом, и тогда чужое дыхание будет гнать кошмары.  
Иногда Трандуилу снится тот самый день. Снятся голые камни, окровавленный меч в собственной руке, и снится отец.  
Снится, как он бежит, тяжёлый и такой неповоротливый, громкий. Неосторожный.  
Снится, как отец бьётся с врагом — не как синдар, но как дикий зверь, с его отчаянием и яростью. Снится его беззащитно открытая спина.  
И снится, как входит в неё случайный меч, в сокровенное нутро, в мясо, и как расползается кожа, и как принимается хлестать из раны кровь.  
Тогда, столетия назад, Трандуил кричал. Громко, истошно, но вряд ли кто слышал в звонкой мешанине его крик.  
Теперь, во сне, Трандуил молчит.  
А потом небо Дориата — каждый раз навсегда — раскалывается на части, и мир Трандуила, маленький и спокойный, раскалывается тоже, и гибнет вместе с его драконом, осыпается прахом.  
Или, быть может — рождается заново.


End file.
